Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium, and more particularly, to a technique for evaluating the position of a viewpoint for inspecting assembly of components.
Description of the Related Art
On production sites, robot-based automation has been increased in order to achieve an improved productivity. Examples thereof include automation of assembly inspection for judging whether components have been assembled normally. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-170331 discloses a method in which whether a correct component is assembled is judged based on a correlation value between a pre-captured master image serving as a reference for a component to be assembled and an actual image captured at the time of completion of assembly of the component.
In addition, methods have been proposed in which a viewpoint that enables information sufficient for inspection to be obtained is automatically determined from prior information that is obtained in advance. In Konstantinios A., “A Survey of Sensor Planning in Computer Vision”, IEEE TRANSACTION ON ROBOTICS AND AUTOMATION, VOL 11, NO. 1, FEBRUARY 1995, a method is disclosed in which CAD models are used as the prior information, and viewpoints for inspecting a defect or the like of a component are determined using the ratio of the number of features extracted from the entire component and the number of features observed for each viewpoint as one index.
However, with the techniques disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-170331 and Konstantinios A., “A Survey of Sensor Planning in Computer Vision”, IEEE TRANSACTION ON ROBOTICS AND AUTOMATION, VOL 11, NO. 1, FEBRUARY 1995, there is the risk that observation data sufficient for assembly inspection cannot be obtained for a component assembly depending on the viewpoint due to concealment between the components.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described problem. The present invention provides a technique for determining a viewpoint suitable for assembly inspection even in the case where concealment between the components occurs.